


lost and found

by stuckongyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, mentions of jren nielwoon and howon bc theyre soulmates in this hehe, seal!ong plush makes an appearance, sungwoon plays a big role in bringing onghwang together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckongyou/pseuds/stuckongyou
Summary: Soulmate AU, where your lost items somehow turn up in the possession of your soulmate.





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I just needed to publish this idea I had so it can stop distracting me from my studies!! @_@ I feel like I could've made it better, but this will be enough for me right now!
> 
> Note: The items have to be unnamed for it to be received by your soulmate. It'd be too easy otherwise!! 8D

 

Minhyun starts getting his soulmate's items when he turns twelve.

Given that his friends had already started connecting with their soulmate from as young as nine years of age, he's relieved to discover that he hasn't been born without his own.

The first items he receives aren't so special - racing cars toys, water guns, pens (at least if he loses his own pens, he can replace their lost ones) - but nonetheless, he knows that they belong to his soulmate.

 

* * *

 

Ever since receiving his soulmate's lost items, all he'd continue to get were the same typical items, nothing special.

But today is different. 

He’s fourteen when his mother finds it in his parents' bed.

He picks up the soft, white seal toy. It seems like it had either been recently bought (or made?) or well-looked after. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen one like this before, with its unique three dots set like a constellation.

Minhyun wonders how his soulmate is feeling. He would’ve been extremely upset had he lost one of his own toys.

He decides to keep the toy on his bedside table, hoping to someday return it to its owner.

 

* * *

 

“Oh no...where is it?” He sorts through his backpack, trying to find the book he’d misplaced - his favourite one filled with various poems. 

“Did you write your name on it?” his friend Jonghyun asks.

“...no.”

“Then it’s probably with  _them_.”

He sighs. He’d been hoping to continue it today. He supposes he can get it back when they finally meet.

Minhyun crosses his fingers, hoping his soulmate has received it. 

 

* * *

 

By the end of his first year of university, Minhyun starts becoming impatient. He knows some people can take a long time – and he’s only nineteen years of age – but seeing one of his friends already with their soulmate makes him eager to meet his own fast too.

He wonders about the age of his soulmate. Are they the same age as him? If so, do they attend university too? Do they attend one in Seoul, perhaps the same one he attends?

_Pfft, that would be too easy._

He at least knows that they live in South Korea, judging by the Korean-branded items he’s received. 

It may also help that he’s discovered his attraction to men.

That at least narrows it down to about half of the country’s population – one of these twenty-five million men in the country is his soulmate, _huh_.

 

* * *

 

At age twenty-two, he's in his final year of university and his professors have been giving him assessments non-stop in the last month.

He’s paired up with Ong Seongwu, someone in his literature unit, for a team assignment involving a series of analysis tasks given over two months.

Minhyun had never talked to him. They’d been enrolled in different courses, but just happened to share one common unit – which he realises Seongwu never attends the lectures for.

All he knows about Seongwu is that he’s extremely popular. He’d also seen photos of this guy on his newsfeed (only because they have mutual friends). Seongwu had been always surrounded by multiple people, either with a smirk on his face, or his tongue sticking out.

Honestly, he just expects Seongwu to be a slacker.

 

* * *

 

“Nice to meet you,” Minhyun says, holding out his hand as an act of politeness.

Seongwu grabs his hand to shake it, throwing a wink at him. “Nice to meet you too. You’re more handsome in person.”

Minhyun internally groans. Is he flirting with him?

"Uh…thanks? Anyway, let me know where you want to do this, since the library is always packed. My place or yours? I don’t mind.”

“Hmm, maybe yours? Wanna maybe do something else afterwards?” Seongwu leans closer to him, and another wink is thrown as he anticipates Minhyun’s answer.

_Oh, he’s one of_ those _._

“No, thanks. Let’s just work on this assignment. The faster we do it, the less time we need to spend time together.”

He flashes him an innocent smile, fighting the urge to chuckle at the look of disbelief on Seongwu’s face.

Except Seongwu only bursts out laughing, wiping the smile off his face.

“I’m kidding, you know, I’m not like that.”

_Oh._

He can’t help but feel slightly offended.

But then Seongwu continues, “I wasn’t kidding about you being handsome though.”

He hopes the other man doesn’t notice the sudden heat spreading across his face.

 

* * *

 

They end up deciding to do the project at Minhyun’s apartment.

Apart from the occasional flirting every now and then, Seongwu had surprised him.

He hadn’t expected the input of ideas from the other man, many that Minhyun had liked and ended up adding to the assignment.

The man also seems to have a good sense of humour. He’d laugh at certain things Minhyun had joked about, things Minhyun’s other friends hadn’t usually found funny. 

Perhaps Seongwu isn’t as bad as he’d thought.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks into the assignment, Minhyun can say that Seongwu and him are at least friends. He’d found himself feeling comfortable around the other man.

Seongwu had even introduced him to a few of his own friends. Minhyun so far had only introduced his roommate to him – Jonghyun and Seongwu had easily gotten along with each other.

He’d realised how wrong he’d been about Seongwu.

He’d assumed Seongwu was someone who slept around, or perhaps broke people’s hearts in short periods of time. With a face as handsome as his, and the photos he’d seen, it’s not surprising for anyone else to assume that.

“Don’t be fooled by all those clubbing photos he’s in,” Sungwoon, one of Seongwu’s friends, had told him when Seongwu had gone to get them drinks. “We’re all just close friends. He hasn’t been in a proper relationship in three years.”

“Oh, any reason why?”

“There is, but it’s not my place to tell.”

“Does he believe in soulmates?” He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly asking this out of the blue.

“Hmm, he says he doesn’t. As far I know, the person he dated before wasn’t his soulmate.”

_So then who is Seongwu’s soulmate?_ He can’t help but wonder.

He wants to ask more questions, but Seongwu comes back before he can.

“What are you two talking about?”

“Just soulmate stuff,” Sungwoon murmurs.

“Oh, those…you believe in them, Minhyun?”

“Yeah…you?”

Seongwu shrugs. “Nah, at least not my own. I’ll need to see them right in front of me before I believe anything.”

“Don’t you get their items?”

“Not really, I used to get pens a few months ago, but nothing now.”

“Oh.” Minhyun wonders if his own soulmate feels the same way. He barely loses his own items nowadays.

“The last significant thing I got was probably 6 years ago. What’s to say that they’re still alive?” Seongwu chuckles bitterly, and Minhyun just wants to curse Seongwu’s soulmate for not giving him any hope.

He earnestly wishes that Seongwu’s soulmate can appear in his life soon.

He wants to see Seongwu happy.

_Wait_ …why does he care so much anyway?

 

* * *

 

He finds it amazing how many interests they both share. After spending a month and a half with Seongwu, Minhyun had discovered more things to like about the man. He regrets not becoming friends with the man earlier.

“You like those Transformer movies too? Oh my god, finally someone else who doesn’t hate them!”

Seongwu hums as he pours a glass of juice for the other. They’d decided to go to Seongwu’s apartment this time, since Minhyun hadn’t wanted to disrupt Jonghyun’s time with Minki.

“But Minhyun, I didn’t think of you as the type to like them.”

“Thanks,” he says when Seongwu hands him his drink, “I find the actual transformers cool, not the other things in the movie. Where do you think my optimushwang username comes from?”

“I should’ve realised. And how come you never mentioned anything about your singing?”

Minhyun feels his cheeks heat up. He hadn’t posted a singing video in years, partly due to being embarrassed with his voice.

“Well, you never asked. How far did you look through my account to see those videos?”

“I may have scrolled a _tiny_ bit.”

“Stalker!” He jokes.

“But really, Minhyun, you have such a nice voice.” Seongwu suddenly gets up from the sofa. “You know what we should do? Let’s have a karaoke night! Like right now! I’ll set up my console, grab the mics and-

“But we still have this,” Minhyun points to his laptop, the document left neglected on the screen.

“We’re already halfway through and we have heaps of time left to do the rest! Besides, don’t you want to rest from all that typing?”

“But-“

“Come on…it’s just one night.”

“…fine.”

They sing – with Seongwu adding in some freestyle dancing and forcing Minhyun to join in – throughout the night, taking a few breaks in between when Seongwu’s stamina fails him.

(“Shut up!” Seongwu had puffed out, as he rested on the couch for the third time that evening, Minhyun’s laughter ringing through the room.

“I didn’t even say anything yet!”)

As time flies by and it’s time to leave Seongwu’s apartment, he’s slightly disappointed, finding himself wanting to spend more time with the other man.

 

* * *

 

After reaching his apartment, he goes straight to his room, briefly greeting Jonghyun on the way.

He flops back first onto his bed and turns his head to the side, eyes making contact with his seal toy. He’d brought it along with him when he moved out, and it had never failed to provide him some comfort.

He reaches out to grab it, thinking about what his soulmate may be doing right now.

But as his eyes land on the three dots on the toy’s face, what pops up in his mind instead is Seongwu and those distinct moles on his face.

He thinks about how their voices had matched well together tonight as they sang. He thinks about the way Seongwu had held his hand to kiss it, and despite it being part of an act for the song, he remembers how his heart had rammed against chest, so loud that he’d been afraid that Seongwu would hear it.

He hadn’t realised how deep he’d fallen for the other man until now.

A part of Minhyun wishes that Seongwu could be his soulmate, but he knows there’s no chance of that, not when the other man hadn’t shown any genuine romantic interest in him. Not when Seongwu had been adamant that he doesn’t believe in soulmates. The moles must be just a coincidence.

He absolutely cannot fall for Seongwu. Not when he’s still waiting for _him._

(Maybe once he meets his soulmate, he’ll be able to forget about Seongwu…but he knows it’ll be difficult when he’s already fallen so deep.)

He sits up on his bed, grabbing his backpack to take out his laptop. Perhaps he can distract himself by continuing with the assignment. As he takes the laptop out, another item comes out. He stares at the power bank charger, not remembering taking it from Seongwu’s apartment. Had he borrowed it earlier from Seongwu and just forgot to give it back?

He shrugs, putting it back in the bag. Whatever, he’ll just give it to him tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

They’ve spent so much time together on this assignment that they realise that’s it almost at its completion. They just need to proof read it all.

Meanwhile, Minhyun had been able to keep himself calm around Seongwu.

Most of the time.

Of course there were a few moments where he’d found himself starring for too long, or when their hands would accidentally brush against each other as they reached for a snack. Seongwu would make jokes about it, and Minhyun would pretend to go along with them.

He’s currently starring at Seongwu, who’s deep in concentration, tip of his tongue sticking out as he reads over his assigned section.

He thinks about how things will be once this project is finished. Will the two stay friends or will they go their separate ways as if they’d never met?

Minhyun doesn’t want the latter to happen.

Seongwu looks up from his laptop, not giving time for Minhyun to look away. “Hmm were you admiring my good looks again?” He asks, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Huh, you wish.”

“Just admit that you’re falling for me.” Seongwu leans closer to Minhyun and puckers his lips.

Minhyun instead hits his head lightly with a sheet of paper.

“Ow, why’d you do that for?” Seongwu rubs his head, pouting.

Minhyun coughs, “Let’s get back to the assignment.”

“Well, we’re pretty much finished! Hey...can I check out your room? I’ve never actually been in there.”

Minhyun shrugs. There’s no harm in showing him his room. “There’s not much to show, but I guess if you want. But let’s submit this assignment first and then I’ll show it to you.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

“Uh, this is it.”

Seongwu looks around, impressed by how neat the room is, as expected for Hwang Minhyun. “Could be neater,” he jokes, earning an eye roll from the other.

He glances around the room again, walking deeper into the room, but freezes when his eyes land on something on Minhyun’s bedside table.

He’s not sure how his eyes had missed it before.

He just stares at the seal toy, a strange feeling beginning to settle in his stomach.

Seongwu had never believed in the concept of soul mates. Even when he’d began receiving his so-called soul mate’s items, he’d just throw them out.

That had been, until he’d received a particular book. He’d found himself engrossed by its contents (he really liked the poem about the galaxy within one’s self), while curious about his soul mate’s personality.

He’d kept the book not because he’d hoped to meet his soul mate – _liar_ , his conscience says otherwise – but just because the contents had merely interested him.

It’s thanks to this book that he’d began taking an interest in poetry. It’s the reason why he’d added a literature unit to his course.

There’d always been that underlying hope that he’d meet his soul mate, but his past also caused him to close himself up, afraid that his soul mate would be a horrible person –  as his father had been towards his mother, despite them being soul mates.

His first love, while not being his soulmate, had also hurt him. He’d thought that their love would be enough, but after two years together, things had begun to fall apart. It was then that Seongwu had discovered his lover had been cheating on him. When Seongwu went to confront him, he’d claimed it hadn’t been important because he “isn’t his soul mate anyway”.

Since then, he’d hated the concept of soulmates. He’d wondered why people couldn’t just fall in love with anyone. He didn’t want to wait for one person. What if his soulmate is as horrible as his father? What’s to say his soulmate won’t cheat on him even with their so-called “bond”?

Thus, Ong Seongwu had tried not to think about the existence of soulmates – not even after Jaehwan had found Sewoon, and Sungwoon had found Daniel, did Seongwu believe he could still meet his.

When he’d lost his seal plush earlier, he’d never expected to see it again. Now, here he is, face to face with the toy he’d been apart from, after many years.

He soon approaches the table, picking up the toy. Minhyun must have taken care of it very well, considering its almost-new condition.

“It’s cute, isn’t it? Don’t think I still sleep with toys though. It’s my soulmate’s.”

This is definitely his, which means…

_Is he really my soulmate?_

He needs to confirm everything to be sure.

“Minhyun, h-how long,” he gulps, his nervousness building up, “how long ago did you get this?”

“I got it almost eight years ago.” Minhyun seems to have caught onto his suddenly strange behaviour. “Seongwu, is there something-“

“A-Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be sure?” He notices the other becoming frustrated, but he just needs to be certain.

What if he’d concluded wrong? What if Minhyun isn’t his soulmate?”

Seongwu turns his focus back on the toy, fiddling around with it. “When I was younger, my aunt thought I looked a bit like a seal. She decided to make a seal toy, and stitch three dots onto its face to replicate the moles on my own face. But when I was f-fourteen, I lost it.”

Seongwu averts his gaze to Minhyun, his vision slightly blurry. He forces himself to control his tears.

“And now it’s turned up here.”

“Seongwu-“ Minhyun starts, but the other interrupts him.

“Did you…ever lose a book where you younger…maybe when you were sixteen?”

“Yeah, one with poetry in it…do you…?” Minhyun doesn’t need to finish his sentence to know what he means.

Seongwu leaves the room, coming back with his backpack.

“I always bring this along with me. It helps me relax when I read through it.”

He reaches to take something out - a book filled with dog-eared pages. 

He doesn’t miss the gasp that leaves Minhyun’s lips.

“That’s the book! Seongwu, does this mean…”

“Yeah, I guess we’re soul mates.”

It’s silent for a while before Minhyun smiles, sparkling eyes never leaving Seongwu’s.

“So what happens now? Seongwu, are you…okay with us being soul mates?” Minhyun asks, hesitation in his words.

Yes, Seongwu is definitely okay, he’s more than okay.

He can’t recall when he’d fallen for him, but he doesn’t remember ever feeling like this with anyone else, besides his first love. Yet it’s as if the feelings had been amplified...he can’t quite articulate the feeling.

He just knows for sure that he’s in love with Hwang Minhyun.

“Hey, Seongwu?” Minhyun’s voice brings him back. He’s now looking at him with a concerned expression.

To find out that the person he’s in love with is his soul mate – who wouldn’t be glad over that?

Yet, he’s suddenly engulfed with worry.

What if Minhyun turns out like his past lover? What if Minhyun isn’t the man he’d fallen for? What if-

He slowly begins to back out of the room.

“I think I n-need to go.”

“Seongwu, what- we just found out we’re soul mates and you’re gonna just leave?”

“I’m sorry, Minhyun.” By now he’s already facing the door, ready to walk out. He feels a tug at his hand, resisting the urge to turn back.

“W-Why are you apologising? I don’t understand.”

“I just- I need time to think about this. Please, Minhyun,” he begs.

Minhyun must have sensed his desperation as he releases his hold. “At least talk to me as soon as you’ve thought things through.”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

He’d lied that day. They don’t see each other for two weeks. Seongwu avoids Minhyun, ignoring his texts as well. 

Minhyun had eventually given up trying to text him by the middle of the second week. He would have done the same.

His friends have been urging him to make it up with Minhyun, before he misunderstands.

“Let him misunderstand,” he mutters into his pillow.

“Oh my God, you’re both ridiculous. Just talk to each other already.” Sungwoon whines from above his bed.

“He probably hates me.”

Seongwu groans when feels his sheets being pulled off of him.

“It’s 4pm, what are you still doing in bed anyway? You’re getting up and seeing Minhyun now.”

“Or what?”

“Hmm, do you wanna get up or not?” the elder’s voice is sickly sweet, which he knows isn’t a good sign, but he really just wants to stay in bed and forget about all his worries.

“Hmm…I think not.”

“Daniel, get the bucket!” Sungwoon screeches and before he can figure out what’s happening, he’s up, rolling off the bed with a shriek as cold water drenches him.

“Ow, what the fuck?” He rubs his arm, glaring at Daniel, who’s smiling sheepishly.

“A wake-up call. Hyung’s right. You really need to talk to Minhyun now. He doesn’t deserve this.”

At the mention of Minhyun, he hangs his head, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

“Hey, listen,” he feels fingers gently lift his chin, eyes making contact with Sungwoon’s, “I know what happened in the past still upsets you, hell, I’m still angry on your behalf, but you can’t let this affect what you’ve got with Minhyun. He’s not the same.”

Seongwu knows he’s right, but now he’s not sure how to fix things between them.

“What can I even say? I’ve probably messed everything up. I don’t even know if he loves me.”

Sungwoon releases an exasperated sigh. “I swear you’re both idiots.”

“Hey-"

“Everyone else but you two can see that you’re in love with each other. Just explain why you left that day. He’ll understand. I know he will. Besides, if he ever hurts you, you know where we’ll be.”

Seongwu sighs. “Fine. At least me get changed first. I’m not seeing him while looking like a wet cat.”

 

* * *

 

He turns up at Minhyun’s faculty block, trying to prepare himself. He hadn’t texted him, in fear that he’d reject his visit.

To say he’s nervous is an understatement. What if Minhyun has suddenly changed his mind about him? What if he’d decided to reject him as his soulmate because he’d waited too long to explain? He’s not sure if he can bear that thought, suddenly regretting ignoring Minhyun for these past few weeks.

People begin filing out of the lecture theatre, signalling the conclusion of a lesson. He catches sight of Minhyun, who’s laughing along with another class mate.

_God_ , he hasn’t heard that lovely sound in such a long time.

He steps out, catching them by surprise. Minhyun’s laughter fades away, face morphing into one of neutrality. The class mate, sensing tension between them decides to bid farewell, leaving the two alone.

“Minhyun-“

“What are you doing here?”

“I…I want to talk.”

“Oh, _now_ you want to talk to me. Finally found a kind way to reject me?” Minhyun scoffs, crossing his arms.

“No, that’s not what-“

“Oh, so what did you want to talk about, hmm?”

“I want to explain why I left that day.”

Minhyun looks at his watch, sighing.

“Look, Seongwu, this isn’t the best time. I’ve got an extra class I need to be at in like 2 minutes. Just…wait for me, and when I finish, we can talk. I’ll listen to everything you say.”

“Oh…okay.”

He stands in the middle of the courtyard as Minhyun walks off to his other class. It should only be an hour, right? At least he can think of what to say while he’s waiting.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun should be finished soon. He’d been occupying himself by observing his surroundings because he’d forgotten his phone in his rush to not miss Minhyun.  

He sits down on the bench, legs tired after standing for so long. Suddenly, a droplet hits his nose.

_Just great._

He looks around for cover, cursing when he can’t seem to find anything within vicinity that is good enough to protect him from the rain.

 

* * *

 

Maybe he should’ve brought a jacket.

He wraps his arms around himself, only clad in a t-shirt, shivering as the rain continues to fall.

Where had Minhyun gone? He should’ve finished his class by now, right?

He knows he can just leave now and ask to meet Minhyun another time. But he can’t move now. What if Minhyun comes out, only to find him not waiting for him?

He doesn’t want Minhyun to misunderstand him any further.

So he stays there, patiently waiting for the other man.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun walks out of the room, opening his umbrella and holding it above himself and another student.

“Thank you for today, sunbaenim!”

“Jinyoung, I told you, just call me ‘hyung’!”

“Okay, Minhyun-hyung!” the younger man grins. “Thanks for helping me and for giving me so many tips. I think I’m more prepared for the exam now!”

“You’re welcome! Good luck!”

“Thanks! I’m heading the other way, so no need to hold the umbrella for me. Good bye, hyung!”

_What a cutie._ Minhyun thinks, chuckling to himself as he watches the other walk off.

Now to talk with-

Seongwu!

How could he have forgotten? He rushes back to the courtyard, stopping in his tracks when he spots a familiar figure shivering on the bench.

Guilt runs through his body as his watches Seongwu hugging himself.

As if sensing his presence, Seongwu looks up, wet hair matted to his forehead.

“T-Took you long e-enough.”

He smiles, making Minhyun feel more regretful.

“Why didn’t you just go home? When I said to wait, I didn’t mean out in the rain. We could’ve talked another time!”

He takes off his coat, wrapping it around the other man.

“I didn’t w-want you to think I’d left you a-again.”

Minhyun’s heart swells at his words. He’s partially right. He might have felt a bit disappointed if he hadn’t seen him waiting, but he hadn’t wanted that in exchange for Seongwu’s health. The fact that Seongwu had done this…

“Seongwu, I _did_ feel upset, but I wasn’t going to hold it against you forever. Let’s go to my place. We can talk there.”

 

* * *

 

Seongwu lifts the mug of hot chocolate Minhyun had made him, taking another sip of the warm drink.

After reaching Minhyun’s apartment, he’d be able to change into something drier – of course belonging to Minhyun – and had explained his reasons for backing out that day.

“…I’m so sorry, Minhyun. That’s why I needed to get away for a while. All those things from the past just came rushing at me when I found out you were my soul mate and I was afraid things could be the same between us and…and” he knows he’s rambling, but he just needs to at least let Minhyun understand,  “I- I was already so in love with you, I wasn’t sure if I could handle it if you chose not to accept me or if you ended up doing what h-he did and-“

“Seongwu, stop, it’s okay, you don’t need to explain anymore. I understand.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Minhyun grabs his hand, squeezing it as he gives him a reassuring smile, “and you should know that I’m in love with you too. I’m not going to do what he did to you. I’ve waited my whole life to meet you, and I’m not going to throw this all away by hurting you.”

Seongwu’s eyes begin to water at Minhyun’s words. He lifts his free hand to wipe them, only to be beaten by Minhyun, who gently brushes them away with his thumb.

“Urghh, why’d you have to make me cry?” He buries his face into Minhyun’s shoulder, eliciting a chuckle from the other.

He later shifts his position so that his back is leaning onto Minhyun’s chest, closing his eyes. They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s embrace in a comfortable silence.

“I’m really glad you’re my soulmate, you know,” Minhyun begins.

“Don’t you mean ‘Seoul’ mate? We’re in Seoul after all.” Seongwu cranes his neck to look at Minhyun, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Loser.” Minhyun ‘boops’ his nose, causing Seongwu to giggle.

“You’re in love with this loser.” Seongwu suddenly pecks him on his lips, causing Minhyun to widen his eyes.

Their first kiss.

“Kiss me again.” He gasps out, and Seongwu with a smirk, obeys, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Finally,” Sungwoon breathes out as he looks at the image of the two that Jonghyun has sent him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it to the end! any kudos/comments/feedback are appreciated!! :D


End file.
